


Spectre

by ladyazura



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren is not okay, Padme is unhappy with her grandson's life choices, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, but not really, she's just a regular ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: While recovering from the injuries he sustained on Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren receives an unexpected visitor.





	Spectre

There’s someone in his room.

 

He knows this before he even opens his eyes. Senses their presence. His vision swims as it adjusts to its dark surroundings, brain and body sluggish. His mouth tastes foul and feels like cotton, and his muscles ache and protest as he sits up, resting the bulk of his weight on his elbows.

 

His shoulder is mostly healed now – had the scavenger gone any deeper, he would have required a new arm – but it still hurts to put pressure on it. He does so anyway, ignoring the pain that lances through him, scanning his room before finally settling on the figure standing in front of the viewport. A woman.

 

Why is there a woman in his private quarters?

 

Perhaps it’s the drugs they’ve pumped him full of that make him slow to react, or perhaps it’s because she poses no obvious threat, but for a moment, all he can do is stare, wondering if he’s hallucinating or still half asleep. He can’t see her face; her back is to him, but he can make out dark curls and a pale blue gown that catches in the dim light lining the port. She’s bathed in an ethereal glow that’s equal parts mesmerizing and unsettling.

 

_Why is there a woman in his private quarters?_

 

No one should have access to this room, he realizes with a sickening twist in his gut, as he fully comes to. Not even Hux. How did this woman get in? When did she get in? He wonders, idly, if this is an assassination attempt.

 

“Who are you?” He demands.

 

As if sensing his distress, the stranger turns to look at him and, at first glance, he thinks it’s his mother – how _he_ remembers her, with her long, extravagant hair and regal posture, looking every bit a princess. But instead of the fierce gaze he’s come to associate with General Organa, the eyes that meet his are somber ones, filled with sorrow. And yet it’s as though they’re looking right through him, piercing through to his soul. He suddenly feels vulnerable and exposed, and wants nothing more than to look away, to curl into himself, but _can't_.

 

“Who are you?” He asks again. “What do you want?”

 

Her lips move, forming a word, a whisper that almost doesn’t reach his ears.

 

_Ben._

 

Kylo recoils in shock, in anger, in fear. For how can this woman, this stranger, possibly know _that_ name?

 

“Ben is gone.” The name is like acid on his tongue. “He was nothing but a weak boy terrified of his own shadow, so I destroyed him. I killed him like I killed those others, like I killed Han Solo! He’s dead! He’s _dead_! _HE'S DEAD_!”

 

Even as his voice grows louder and more hysterical, the woman says nothing. Just stares at him, eyes sad and accusing.

 

“Who are you? What do you want? TELL ME BEFORE I TAKE IT FROM YOU!” He snarls threateningly.

 

She doesn’t answer. Doesn't even flinch. Instead, she gives him one last look and promptly turns away, gliding across the room and out of sight. Panic seizes him and he reaches out as if to stop her, to bring her back somehow.

 

“No, wait – don’t leave me!” He cries desperately.

 

But she’s already gone.

 

Kylo Ren is alone once more, with only his thoughts and the shadows to keep him company. He draws his knees to his chest, breathing heavily, fingers clutching at his hair and biting into his scalp as a pitiful whimper gets caught in his throat.

 

“Come back… Grandmother…” He begs the empty room, rocking back and forth.

 

But only silence answers his pleas.

**Author's Note:**

> Padme is sad because her grandson makes bad life choices.
> 
> So I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while, but I was also half asleep when I got around to actually writing it. 
> 
> Heavily inspired by this comic: http://amyillu.tumblr.com/post/142315504069/i-like-to-think-little-ben-organa-solo-was-visited
> 
> ... which gave me all the feels. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
